Bad Romance (song)
|album = The Fame Monster|previous = —|next = "Alejandro"}}Bad Romance è il sesto singolo pubblicato dalla cantante Lady Gaga, registrato e pubblicato nel 2009, e anche il primo singolo tratto dal terzo EP, The Fame Monster sempre dello stesso anno. Nel 2010, Bad Romance ha vinto un International Dance Music Award come miglior video musicale. Il singolo ha venduto circa 9.7 milioni di copie, diventando il secondo singolo più venduto a livello mondiale del 2010, dietro solo a Tik Tok di Kesha. Bad Romance è stato investito del premio come Miglior esibizione pop femminile ai 53° Grammy Awards. Secondo la rivista TIME, il brano è tra i 100 migliori di sempre. Il brano La canzone è prodotta da RedOne ed è ispirata alla paranoia che la cantante ha affrontato durante il suo primo tour l'anno precedente in Australia. La canzone, che fa venir subito alla memoria per il suo sound Poker Face, si basa sulle esplorazioni dei sentimenti e dei pensieri suscitati da una pessima storia d'amore e in alcuni versi fa riferimento alle pellicole di Alfred Hitchcock. La versione demo della canzone appare per la prima volta sul web il 3 ottobre e viene usata al Paris Fashion Week come base per la passerella di moda di Alexander McQueen. Viene però esibita per la prima volta al Saturday Night Live. La versione definitiva viene pubblicata il 26 ottobre negli Stati Uniti d'America, e poi nel resto del mondo raggiungendo in breve tempo la prima posizione nella Canadian Hot 100, nella classifica svedese, e subito nella top ten americana diventando un tormentone a livello mondiale. Questa è la prima e al momento unica canzone di Lady GaGa ad essere arrivata alla numero uno nella classifica italiana. Lady Gaga ha interpretato Bad Romance in una puntata della terza serie di Gossip Girl. La scena è stata girata quasi in contemporanea con la messa in onda negli Stati Uniti del telefilm. Nel maggio 2010, in un episodio di Glee, vengono cantante Bad Romance e Poker Face (versione acustica). In Italia il brano è stato utilizzato come colonna sonora per la campagna pubblicitaria televisiva della TIM a partire dal 30 novembre 2009, subentrando a Heavy Cross brano dei Gossip, fino al 18 ottobre 2010 quando viene sostituito da Well, Well, Well di Duffy. Il 7 novembre 2010 la canzone viene premiata agli MTV Europe Music Awards come miglior canzone dell'anno, superando California Gurls di Katy Perry, Love the Way You Lie di Eminem e Rihanna, Rude Boy di Rihanna, e OMG di Usher. Il febbraio 2011 consegue il premio per la Miglior esibizione pop femminile nella cerimonia dei 53° Grammy Awards. Lady Gaga indossa due vestiti diversi per cantare Bad Romance al The Monster Ball Tour Rilascio Fisico Australia (2726752) Francia (2730863) Germania / Inghilterra (2726752) Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0013969-22) Inghilterra (2726754) } ;Lato A (45RPM) ;Lato B (33RPM) Remixes USA BD Remixes1.png Bad Romance Remixes Pt 2.png Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Album version Demo version Music Video Le riprese del video sono iniziate il 16 ottobre, come ha annunciato sul suo profilo di Twitter la coreografa Laurie Ann Gibson, la stessa di LoveGame e Paparazzi, ed è stato trasmesso in prima visione assoluta sul sito ufficiale ladygaga.com il 10 novembre 2009.In un'intervista concessa dal settimanale Rolling Stone, la cantante ha confermato che il regista del suo nuovo video sarebbe stato Francis Lawrence. Il video musicale è uscito circa il 15 novembre e la location è una specie di centro termale tutto bianco in cui Lady Gaga viene rapinata, drogata e condannata a schiavitù sessuale, insieme a un gruppo di ballerine, dalla mafia russa. Sinossi crediti e moda Monster BadRomance2.png BadRomance2 2.png Nella prima scena la cantante e le ballerine escono insieme da alcune bare, Lady Gaga e le ballerine indossano un copricapo che copre anche il viso, a forma di corona, quello della Gaga si distingue da quello delle ballerine perché copre gli occhi mentre le ballerine hanno il viso quasi totalmente nascosto, con solo due buchi per gli occhi, nascondendo il naso e la bocca come delle mascherine, che le rende irriconoscibili. :Lady Gaga : vestito e tacchi di Alexander McQueen , Razor-Blade Occhiali da Tom Studios Talmon, "pelle liquida" smalto di China Glaze , Mesh oro da Jo-Ann Fabric . Kidnapping br_2.jpg BadRomance3.png BadRomance3 2.png 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg Successivamente viene drogata e prostituita. Attorniata da un gruppo di ballerine che le strappano di dosso un cappotto, la cantante, indossando un curioso copricapo con filamenti d'argento intrecciati, opera, alla stessa maniera del costume argentato, dello stilista Franc Fernandez, si esibisce di fronte a una platea di uomini, che la guardano indifferentemente sorseggiando bicchieri di vodka ghiacciata. :Lady Gaga : in gomma siliconica Abito da Rachael Barrett , Tacchi Drago da Alexander McQueen , "Alpine Snow" smalto di OPI in Matte. :Bagno ragazze Abiti: gomma siliconica di Rachael Barrett . Reflection BadRomance4 2.png 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg BadRomance4.png Lady Gaga canta la strofa mentre si guarda allo specchio, indossando un costume nero disegnato da Alexander McQueen e una stravagante corona, partorita dal genio della Haus of Gaga. :Lady Gaga: Dress and Heels by Alexander McQueen, Sunglasses by Alpina, Crown by Lauren Machen. : Conscious BadRomance5.png BadRomance5 2.png Contemporaneamente, Lady Gaga è mostrata in totale nudità in una stanza leggermente illuminata, mentre si massaggia la schiena e i fianchi, o voltandosi verso lo spettatore. Nel frattempo, la giovane è seduta e dice i versi della terza strofa seduta o alzata, da sola nel centro termale con un abito dorato e le "Armadillo Shoes" della sfilata primavera-estate 2010 dello stilista Alexander McQueen, della collezione alien. :Lady Gaga: Bat Headpiece by Shinji Konishi, “Alpine Snow" nail polish from OPI in Matte. Bedroom BadRomance10.png BadRomance10 2.png Russian Mafia Leader.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 008.jpg Nelle scene seguenti del video, Lady Gaga è ritratta come una donna eterea, in procinto di salvarsi dal pericolo, perché si dirige verso il boss al quale è stata venduta (il quale ha un poggia mento dorato e sorseggia della vodka) e, dopo essersi tolta la pesante pelliccia bianca d'Ursus maritimus|orso polare creata dallo stilista Benjamin Cho, incendia il letto incenerendo l'uomo. Queste immagini sono intervallate da primi piani della Gaga distesa sul pavimento o dal balletto, nella stanza iniziale delle bare, con un corpo di ballerini mascherati. :Lady Gaga : Polar bear faux giacca da Benjamin Cho , tacchi di Alexander McQueen , copricapo ratto RP / Encore , occhiali da sole Carrera , e "Alpine Snow" smalto di OPI in Matte. Mafia russa Leader : protezione per il mento da Manuel Albarran . Blood Red BadRomance11.png BadRomance11 2.png Lei e loro sono vestiti con abiti di rosso disegnati da Alex Noble e alla fine della performance si mette al centro e tutti la circondano, due di loro si chinano e si spengono ritmicamente le luci. L'ultima scena ritrae Lady Gaga con una sigaretta tra le labbra sul letto del boss, con lo scheletro del giovane e dei raggi di elettricità sul corpetto del reggiseno, ennesima invenzione della Haus of Gaga, mentre la telecamera si allontana. Gaga è riuscita a riscattarsi. Lady Gaga: Vestito da Alex Noble. Behind the Scenes Bad romance - Behind the scenes 001.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 002.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 003.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 004.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 005.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 006.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 007.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 008.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 009.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 010.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 011.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 012.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 013.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 014.jpg 1911904_969382676415839_1282461118_n.jpg Crediti Canzone Personale *Tutti gli strumenti suonati e programmati - RedOne *Registrato - RedOne al Record Plant (Los Angeles, California, USA) , FC Walvisch *Mixato - Mark "Spike" Stent *Assistito - Matty Verde *Progettato - RedOne, Dave Russel , Eelco Bakker (FC Walvisch) Prodotti collocamento *Parrot by Philippe Starck *Ukranian vodka brand, Nemiroff *HP Envy ‘Beats Limited Edition’ laptop from Monster *A nunchuck from the gaming system the Wii. *Carrera Champion/P Sunglasses Editoria Categoria:Singoli certificati multiplatino in Italia Categoria:Singoli certificati disco d'oro in Belgio Categoria:Singoli certificati disco d'oro in Giappone Categoria:Singoli certificati disco d'oro nel Regno Unito Categoria:Singoli certificati disco d'oro in Russia Categoria:Singoli certificati disco di platino in Danimarca Categoria:Singoli certificati disco di platino in Francia Categoria:Singoli certificati disco di platino in Germania Categoria:Singoli certificati disco di platino in Svizzera Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Music Video Categoria:The Fame Monster Categoria:The Monster Ball Tour Categoria:The Born This Way Ball Categoria:Single